1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter for a display panel, and more particularly, to a filter and a plasma display device thereof in which a sheet for protecting external light is manufactured and disposed at a front of a panel in order to protect external light incident upon the panel so that the bright room contrast of the panel is enhanced while maintaining the luminance of the panel.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (PDP) displays images including text and graphic images by applying a predetermined voltage to a plurality of electrodes installed in a discharge space to cause a gas discharge and then exciting phosphors with the aid of plasma generated as a result of the gas discharge. The PDP is easy to manufacture as large-dimension, light and thin flat displays. In addition, the PDP has advantages in that it can provide wide vertical and horizontal viewing angles, full colors and high luminance.
In the meantime, external light is reflected by a front surface of the PDP due to white phosphors that are exposed on a lower substrate of the PDP when the PDP displays black images. For this reason, the PDP may mistakenly recognize the black images as being brighter than they actually are, thereby causing contrast degradation.